Days Stolen
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: He's a kid; he'll always be one. Yet, the pop star finds herself drawn to the athletic boy. She had better things to do then eat ramen or go to his games, but she does anyways. He holds a place in her heart, and he'd stolen the days from her life. One-Shot! KukaixUtau!


**A one-shot! I do not own Shugo Chara. Hope you like it! **

* * *

_**Utau's POV** _

He was the one who stole my soul; and I feel like smacking him for it some of the time.

* * *

I stood in front of the Academy, the school life I am about to meet. It was a sudden change; having to move suddenly. I had to leave my old home, and go to a new one.

I frown, not believing that it was all settled so suddenly. Oh well. I can continue my work as an idol here just fine.

I rest a hand on my hip, and tilt my head to look at the flag. The Academy was big, but I didn't need such a big school. I look around from the corner of my eye, already hearing the whispers.

"Hey, that's Hoshino Utau, right?"

"The famous idol? No way!"

"But the looks are just the same!"

I sigh, and took a step. It was always like this. Everywhere I go, I could hear them whispering. My eyes cloud, I only have fans, not friends. Truth is, I never had a friend before. I was always busy with my work, so I distance myself from others.

"Hey! Look out!" I stop, and spun around. Only to get a flying soccer ball at my face. I fell to the ground on the impact, groaning with pain. Anger flared through me. Who shoots a ball at someone's face?! Seriously, what has the world come to?

I heard running footsteps, and look up. A frown was on my face, ready to yell at the idiot who decided to meet his end. A boy ran up, panting a little from his run. He had chestnut-brown hair, and his eyes…..I stare up at his emerald eyes, them twinkling with amusement.

"Hey, are you okay? Sorry about that," he says, grinning a boyish grin. I snap out of my daydream. He was the one who did this! The idiot! I stood up quickly, scowling at him. "

You should be sorry! How can you kick a soccer ball at an innocent person's face?!"

He blinks in surprise, like he wasn't used to seeing a girl shout at him. That sucks for him then. But he merely shrugs, and grins. "Oh, don't be so uptight!" 'Uptight?!' I cross my arms over my chest, and gave him a hard look.

"Why wouldn't I be? I just got hit by a soccer ball for crying out loud!" He looks at me, tilting his head to the side. I bit my lip, trying not to show any emotion.

"You were hit, so why didn't you cry?" His words hit me, hard, and I give him a blank look.

"I don't cry." Having want to leave the topic, I turn on my heel and went into the school.

That was the first time I met him. The day he shot a soccer ball at my face.

* * *

I let my eyes wander when the bell rang, and the students piled out. I stare at them blankly, hearing the girls whispering to each other, and giggling. I turn my head to the window, I could never be like that. I'm an idol for crying out loud.

"Yo," a really annoying boy with chestnut-brown hair and emerald green eyes sat down in front of me. He sat facing me, giving me his easy-going grin. I ignore him, finding a sudden interest in the butterfly outside.

"Hey, you're that idol, right?" I don't say anything, not until he tugs on one of my pigtails. I let out a small yelp of surprise, and glared at him. He was laughing, the jerk.

He grins, "You were listening."

I scowl. "I didn't have a choice, did I?"

He looks at me, looking serious. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened this morning. It's my fault."

"Yes. Yes it is," I agree. It was all his fault my face hurts every so often. 'Course, I would never tell a, ah, kid like him. He was too carefree for his own good.

He sighs. "You still don't like me, huh."

"I never said anything of it."

He brightens. "So you do like me?"

"Again, not a single word."

He groans, leaning back in his chair. I had an amused look to my face, to which he caught on. "Well, at least you're not scowling or frowning."

My face heat up. "What makes you think you can tell me that?"

He gives me a blank look. "I was watching though."

I smack his arm. "Don't you know its rude to stare?"

He rubs his arm, looking at me for a moment. "No, not at all."

I raise an eyebrow at his words, but threw them out of my brain without a second thought. He was just a kid who doesn't know about the real world. Honestly, somebody should teach him! And no, I do not volunteer.

"The name's Souma Kukai," he says suddenly. I blink. So that's his name, huh?

"Hoshino Utau," I say, not knowing why I should even bother. It wasn't like he was a total idiot who slept underground and did not know anything about the idol world.

He chuckles. "Yeah, I know. The whole school's been talking about you."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I don't know why they bother. There should be something much better to talk about than me."

He looks at me, almost thoughtfully. "You're different. I like that, Pop Star!"

That was the day he gave me a nickname, which earned him a good smack on the head.

* * *

"One mega bowl, please," I say, sitting down on the stool. The owner nod, and hurried to make the ramen.

I was in one of my favorite ramen shops, and was quite hungry at that. It was a lunch break, and I was allowed to eat wherever I wish. Besides, ramen taste good after a job.

The door swings open, and I hear a familiar voice. "I didn't know idols eat ramen."

I facepalm and swore colorfully under my breath. I turn my head slowly, seeing him. "Hello to you too," I say dryly.

He grins, and took a seat next to me. "You never told me you liked ramen." I don't look at him.

"Since when do I have to tell you everything about my life?"

He looks at me for a moment, and muses, "Mhmm, I guess you're right."

I scoff. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Instead of being annoyed, he merely laughs. I can't help when a small smile comes to my face. When my order arrives, he raise an eyebrow. Feeling offended, I ask, "What?"

He flashed me his usual boyish grin. "Nothing. I just thought idols shouldn't eat so much."

My anger flared, and I watch as he orders the same as me. "I eat whatever I want."

He simply grins at me. "Fiesty, are we?" Sometimes, I really hate that teasing voice of his.

I suddenly smirk, a thought coming to mind. "Are you challenging me?"

His order came, and he returns the smirk. "Are you accepting my challenge?"

"Loser pays."

"You're on."

* * *

"Victory!" Kukai shouts cheerfully, and I scowl. I couldn't believe I had lost. Oh well. I look away.

"My ramen was cold after talking to you," I say stubbornly.

He laughs at that, and I could feel my face heating up. He leans forward, and I swore my face got redder. I blink in surprise when he ruffles my hair playfully. Scowling and blushing at the same time, I look at him.

"Don't worry about it." He grins. "There's always next time, right?"

I offer him a small smile. "Next time, I'm winning kid." He looked like he was going to protest, but I was already running.

That was the day we began our battle of ramen, and the day I called him a kid.

* * *

I look at the scoreboard, and bit my lip. The score was tight, and I was going to be breaking tables if this doesn't end well.

I look out into the field, seeing a blur of chestnut hair. Kukai was playing, and his team was neck and neck with the foe.

I watch as he took a shot, and I stood up when it went in. I wasn't the only one; there were a lot of people cheering. I sit back down quickly, tugging down my hat. I shouldn't be here, but I was. It was his important game after all. I smile a bit, remembering how it had happened.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"Hey, Utau," Kukai spoke, looking at me. _

_I stop, and turn. He called me by my name, and not one of those cheesy nicknames he gave me. What? Sometimes, they were. _

_"What is it?" _

_He looked away, a pink hue to his cheeks. I find an urge inside of me to poke his cheeks. "W-Well, there's this really important game coming up. And…." _

_"And?" I cross my arms over my chest. "Just say it already." _

_He looks at me from the corner of his eye. "I was wondering if you could c-come. You know, to cheer me on…." _

_I blink in surprise, and stare at him for the longest time. Sure, he told me that he played soccer. But this has got to be the first time he had ever invited me to one of those games. _

_"You don't have to if you don't want to," he says quickly. "I'm sure you're busy, being an idol and all." _

_"I'll go," I say quietly, my blonde bangs brushing over my face. _

_"What?" He sounds surprised, and I smirk. _

_Good, he should be surprised. "I'll go to your game," I say, putting a hand on my hip. I was stubborn again. "Just tell me the location and the time." _

_He grins widely, and I look away with a small blush. He gives me the info. "I'll be watching for you." _

_I nod. "Good luck." _

_My eyes widen when he suddenly lifts me off the ground. "H-Hey!" I turn a deep scarlet, and struggles. _

_He laughs. "Thanks, Pop Star!" _

_Cheesy, but I smile anyways. "Kid…" _

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

I blink when he looks over. His emerald eyes met my violet ones, and I felt the heat rushing to my face. He grins, and gives me a peace sign. I sigh, and gives him a small smile. I wave slightly, and he laughs.

The game was quickly drawing to a close, and I was on the edge. The score was so close, and time was about to make its mark. I silently prayed he would win. He should win. The whistle blew, and I heard cheering. I open my eyes, and look at the scoreboard. A big smile came to my face, surprising. He won! I suddenly turn, and saw him being held by his teammates. I laugh, and wave at him. He saw, and grins.

* * *

"Good game," I say, as we were walking out of the field.

He looks over, a slow, devious grin coming to his face. I shriek in surprise when he lifts me up once again, and spun around. I grab hold of his shoulders, joining in to his laughter.

"You're my goddess of victory!" He shouts.

I blush, smacking his arm lightly. "I didn't do anything. It was you," I say.

He simply laughs. "Jeez…" I laugh as well.

That was the day I went to one of his games.

* * *

"Who's that?" I jump in surprise when I saw him peering over my shoulder.

Kukai was looking at my phone, curiously scanning a text. I quickly snap it shut, and shoved it into my bag.

He looks at me. "Who were you texting?" I look away.

"No one." It was true. I was only creating a text; I didn't send it. 'Course he didn't need to know that.

"Who's Ikuto?" His voice cuts in, and I went cold all over.

"None of your business," I say coldly. He looks surprised at my sudden tone, and I couldn't blame him.

"Oh, okay then," he says easily. I bit my lip. A sudden silence came over us. I really hated it, but I didn't know what to say. Eventually, we parted ways. He left, giving a swift nod. Not even a goodbye. I sigh, and went the other direction.

The next day, he walked by without saying anything. No hello. No good morning. Nothing. I remain silent the whole school day, speaking only when I was ask to. He doesn't look at me, and I pay no attention to him.

For the next few days, no words were exchanged between us. As I sat in my waiting room, looking at my phone, I frown. He couldn't really be mad over something like that, could he? It wasn't like I didn't speak to him like that before, or keeping things to myself. So why? My frown deepens, and I try to forget it when I go on stage.

That was the day I couldn't get him off my mind.

* * *

I sigh, looking at the dark room. It was my turn for cleaning, and I was suppose to sort out the sports equipment. I look at all of the items tossed around, and wondered how I could ever go this much by myself. I sigh again, and began to work. Oh well. Might as well get started.

"Look out!" I jump to the side quickly, sweat dropping when a ball flew into the storage room and knocked down some things. I frown, and was about to yell at the person for making more work for me when I stop. I look away as he ran up, chestnut-brown hair glowing in the sunlight, and emerald green eyes looking my way.

"Oh….Hoshino." I bit my lip, hard. When did he call me that?

"Good day to you too," I say quietly. I walk into the storage room quickly, forcing myself to work instead of paying attention to him.

He goes in to get his ball. I don't say anything, as I try pulling a bag of balls off a shelf. They fell, and my eyes widen. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. But it never came. I open my eyes slowly, and blinked a few times. He was covering me with his arm, wincing as the balls hit.

"Are you okay?" He ask, looking at me. I could only nod, before the door locked shut. We found ourselves in darkness. Of course, we did the usual. Bang on the door and threw things. After hearing they would get the key soon, we sat down on the floor, a few ways from each other. It was cold, the hard floor touching my skin.

I stood up, and began to sort things out. There was little sunlight from a small window, so I could see. I had to do something around here. I could feel him looking at me, but I don't say anything. Let him think what he want. I stop when a hand helps pull a soccer net loose. I look up, and he offers me a small smile. I turn away, and focused on my work. It took some time, but the room was finally organized. And they still haven't found the key.

"Thank you," I say, "for both things."

He shrugs. "Don't worry about it." And then, silence. I sigh quietly. Things don't change so easily anyways.

"How've you been?" His voice cuts through the ice, and I look at him in surprise. He doesn't meet my eyes, and my heart tightens.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm okay," he says. "It's the usual everyday things."

I nod. I twirl a lock of hair, finding a need to do something. "Have your games been good?" He hasn't invited me to any of his games nowadays.

He nods. "Yeah, we're doing good."

"I see." The silence continues to eat me alive, but I held it back. "I'm sorry," I say softly. I didn't want things to continue like this.

He looks at me in surprise. "What?"

I look away. "I'm saying I'm sorry. F-For what happened that day."

He blinks, and shook his head. "You don't need to apologize. I should be doing that." He took a deep breath and looks over at me. My heart must have been beating so fast I swear he could hear it. "I guess my emotions got the better of me. I didn't like the way your face lit up when you were writing that text to that person. I didn't like how you were keeping secrets from me. But I shouldn't have let that get in the way of our friendship." I almost winced when he said 'friendship'. There was nothing wrong with that, was there? "I'm sorry for avoiding you for so long. I wanted to think, before I mess up again." He smiles, and I am shock to see the sadness behind it. "I don't expect you to forgive me or anything. But I do hope you'll do another ramen contest with me. Or come see my next game." He grins, that same insufferable grin.

I could barely nod. "Sure." Well, what could I say? He was acting so different!

We hear a knock, and the people saying it might take a while. He stood up, lending a hand. I take it, and he helps me stand up. Before the door opens, he leans in, and kissed me. My face flares with embarrassment, but I didn't pull away. I placed my arms around his neck, and brought him closer. Before I knew it, he was pinning me to the wall and kissing me, hard. But I didn't mind. In fact, I loved it. I ran a hand through his hair and sighs softly when he stroke small circles on my back.

He pulled away, and looks at me. I blush. He grins, "Okay, so I lied. I don't want you to be just a friend after all."

"You say that now? Idiot," I mutter. He laughs, and kisses me again.

That was the day he gave me a kiss. And I finally learned how much I love him.

* * *

**Bad ending, I know. Oh well. Review!**


End file.
